


Victory

by approximate_knowledge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, If you want it, One-Shot, Or not, Reylo - Freeform, Short Drabble, and kylo is left to face the aftermath, but i left it open to interpretation, choose your own no-win scenario, i imagined some type of fall from a great height, in which rey faces a no-win scenario and sacrifices herself to kill snoke, kinda sad, really short, this is only focused on the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approximate_knowledge/pseuds/approximate_knowledge
Summary: Rey sacrifices herself, and Kylo retrieves the body.





	

The snow had finally begun to fall when he reached her body. The soft flurries blew spirals in the wind, rustling her hair. A loose strand brushed across her cheek. A few yards away, he could make out Snoke’s mangled form, already covered in a light dusting of white. 

He stopped a few feet from where she lay, not wanting to approach. Not wanting to confirm what he already knew to be true. The sight of her broken form left him paralyzed. He stood still as stone - a lone wraith in the silent wood.

It had all happened so quickly. All their planning turned useless as everything suddenly went south. He couldn’t get to her, couldn’t stop her, there had been no time, no time. 

There were days, early on, when he thought that he would be the one to kill her. That it would come down to a final duel between them, with her death the inevitable outcome. In the end, she had died by her own hand. A choice made in the heat of battle, a sacrifice to save the galaxy, her life an exchange for billions of others. 

He was beside her now, his tall frame hunched over next to hers. Gently, gently he cradled her head, turning her face so that her sightless eyes gazed into his own.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. What good was winning if this was the cost? She had saved him, and he had failed her, hadn’t been there for her when she needed him most. It should be him lying broken in the dirt, not her. His life had brought nothing but suffering and pain to others. He deserved to die, if only make up for all the wrongs he had committed. To repay the debt he owed her for bringing him back from the darkness.

He pressed his head to hers, a mirror of the gesture she had done only hours ago. Her skin felt cold. She was gone.


End file.
